Talk:Mist Grove 2
Enemy colour Aren't the "Orange Roundhead Bat" and the "Orange Roundhead Dragon" more yellow that orange? Because the RGB values tell me so. --Yonder 20:32, October 30, 2009 (UTC) They look like they are to me.--ChuckNorris10 23:21, October 30, 2009 (UTC) I would have called them Yellow! The Body matters, not the wings! --Justme2 11:35, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Well, I forgot to consider yellow so I named orange. Sorry! Ivan247 12:41, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Enemy Number I noticed that the Mist Grove 2 enemy count includes the number of enemies initially in a level, but since the number of enemies that can be spawned seem finite, shouldn't the enemy count include both the minimum number and the maximum number, or at least something indicating that the number of enemies will vary? Would this be too confusing or inconvenient to include in the Wiki? --General Veers, Co-Owner of ODBF :I would say the last part you said, Mr. Co-Owner. Because the number of spawned enemies is indefinite, we do not include them. Also, they are not actually programmed into the stage, so that supports my statement. But we could include a sentence or so that states that there could be more enemies of that kind in a stage. --Yonder 02:29, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, we could write the initial number and the maximum number. For example if at a screen there are 10 enemies and 30 additional may spawn you could write: "10-40" or "10 (+30)". ::Did somebody count the maximum spawning numbers for both trees? I tried to count for the small tree, but I got confused a few times because I had to care about my rangers. I counted 95 spawned on "Mist Grove 2: 1". This would sum up to 100 with the other 5 enemies. But it could also be different by up to +/-5. --Justme2 10:25, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::At Mist Grove 2: 1 with AI disabled, I counted how many Yellow Roundhead Bats there were to begin with (5 bats), and I stared at the Red Roundhead Tree's head until I didn't see any more bats spawn. With a tolerance of 1-3, I counted 98 total bats (i.e. 93 spawned bats). I highly doubt that the programmers of Stick Ranger would choose to spawn such an odd number of enemies, so I am confident that indeed the Red Roundhead Tree at MG2:1 spawns 95 bats. I have not counted the number of spawns from Red Roundhead Trees at the remaining MG2 levels, although I presume that counting should not be too hard at the boss level for my team... --General Veers ::::95 enemys in mist grove 2 : 1? i think i got less enemys, since there are more trees in mist grove 2:3, but the total enemys i roughtly counted ( after the trees stopped making bats and also including the ones i killed already) i got to around 70-80 enemys produces by the trees. also how do you defeat the boss? in the boss page it says there are no weaknesses.. so it's undefeatable? i tried a few times but all my rangers died.. ::::::Just because an enemy does not have any weakness does not necessarily mean it is undefeatable. I mean, is the Grey Boss Smiley Walker undefeatable? --Yonder 21:18, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::Maybe there's a limit of 100 enemies on the screen, like the limit of 50 objects in PG. -- page • talk 05:51, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I did a spawning "roll call" for MG2:2. I already explained the statistics from MG2:1. As for MG2:2, disabling AI again, I counted each of the three Red Roundhead Trees make 30 spawns, making a total of 90 spawned Yellow Roundhead Bats. Together with the existing ten Yellow Roundhead Bats, that makes 100 Yellow Roundhead Bats. Including the Red Roundhead Trees themselves, there is a maximum of 103 possible enemies in MG2:2. I'm unable to disprove Weltall's guess concerning a screen limit on account that some bats would wonder over to my side of the screen and get killed. --General Veers :::::::So let's rephrase the theory: :::::::"There is a maximum number of 100 enemies in total for each enemy type at each screen. This number represents the initially existing plus all spawned enemies during your complete visit to this screen, no matter how many enemies you kill." :::::::or: :::::::"For each enemy type there is a maximum number of enemies which can be spawned at a screen, which is: 100 - initially_existing_number_of_enemy_type_at_screen." :::::::--Justme2 11:33, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::It looks like your theory holds true in MG2. Although I had difficulty doing so, I thought I counted 100 Yellow Roundhead Dragons before the Red Boss Roundhead Tree stopped spawning. It would be nice to have verification, but I do believe we can confidently say that for a particular level within a stage, and when there already exist e'' amount of an arbitrary enemy named "Enemy," then the level will have a maximum of 100-''e spawns of "Enemy," resulting in a minimum of e'' "Enemy" and a maximum of 100 "Enemy." --General Veers, ODBF Co-Owner 04:48, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::ok, i also tested it with a LV41 team. this way it was easy to get the total enemy number, because i didn't had to wait, watch and count all the spawned enemies but only had to substract the before-EXP from the after-EXP and it always came down to an even 100, taking ALL enemies into account. i.e. in fact there is a maximum enemy number per level like we all assumed. personally i'd launch Justme2's two versions into something like: ::::::::'"There is a maximum number of 100 enemies in total on each screen. So the total number of potentially spawned enemies can be calculated by the formula: 100 - initially_existing_number_of_enemies."' :::::::Shall we put that information on the article page? i don't see why not. :::::::--Majorlee 23:27, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well, if you're certain, I guess you (or whoever) may as well insert that fact; however, should we put that in this article, or do we assume its truth for future levels with enemy spawners and instead put the equation under "Spawn" in the Attack_(enemy) page? ::::::::I personally don't like variables and constants with long names consisting of multiple words, but that shouldn't be a major issue many others will have. -- , The Official Dan-Ball Forums Co-Owner 13:22, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'd say we put it in this article first until more enemies with spawning attacks will follow and we can be certain that this is a rule valid for all spawning enemies. If you have another suggestion for the formula feel free to change it. --Majorlee 14:04, November 12, 2009 (UTC) colour scheme? what's with the sentence "This stage also has a colour scheme, which is unusual for a stage." can sombebody explain it to me? because i don't get it... --Majorlee 11:58, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :All enemies have either the same red, yellow, or grey colours in their body. --Yonder 21:31, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I need help! I've been playing this game for over a few days and this stage is the most difficult one I have experienced so far. The respawning enemies in the stage, while making the level unique, also make the boss fight extremely challenging. Can anyone please tell me what I need to get rid of the bats & dragons? My team consists of a Sniper, Magician, Gunner & Angel. '''Sniper' *280 LP *16 STR *14 DEX & MAG *Double Poison 2+Emerald 2 & Peridot 3 Magician *290 LP *20 STR *18 DEX & MAG *Freeze 2+Black Stone 2 & Diamond 3 Gunner *346 LP *31 STR *14 DEX & MAG *Gun+Red Stone 3 & White Stone 1 Angel *330 LP *16 STR *14 DEX & MAG *Ice Circle 3+Black Crystal 3 & Purple Crystal 3 :Ah, yes, this stage. :The best strategy I can recommend is to stay near the back of the arena. Bait a few of the dragon enemies at a time and kill them. After the boss spawns a certain amount, (between 90-100) he'll stop spawning enemies period, leaving him open to attack. That's the most reliable and safe method outside of some very specific builds. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:39, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :With stats this should be easier to give advice on. DMSwordsmaster has given tactical advice so I'd go for weapon advice. The Angel has the right compo items for a usual hit-absorber but for this stage a Silver Crystal 2/3 would work better than a Purple Crystal. Don't sell the current ring though as it may be useful in some other situations. And for the Gunner, use the Uzi 3 + Yellow Crystal + Red Stone. And no, don't sell the starting Gun. For the Sniper you should have as much MAG as the weapon's MP requirement if you want to use magical Bows but at this moment it should work. For the Magician use stuff like Delta Explosion 3, Big Thunder 3 or Blizzard 2. As this is probably your first play I suggest you try to explore as much as you can before consulting a guide. Good luck! For your subsequent team, you can have a look at The Ultimate Stick Ranger Guide written by our wiki community. Ivan247 Talk Page 14:45, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :@DMS :It's 89 dragons. How do I know? Spawn limit of 100 - Boss - 10 Yellow Roundhead Bats = 89. I even posted the exact number on the boss page. :@Lewa :In terms of the other two posters, tactic-wise, it's best to be at the far left of the screen and just pick the dragons off quickly. Blizzard 2 is best against the dragons, as it hits multiples of them and makes it easier for the Sniper and Angel to score hits. While the Double Poison 2 works well, the Triple Iron Arrow 3 should also be noteworthy in terms of damaging single targets. For the Gunner, the Sniper Rifle 3 can be found in this stage, and is especially recommended at the start. When enemies get too close, then it'd be a good time to pull the Uzi 3 out. The Angel is fine, but the Purple Crystal needs to be replaced by a Silver Crystal 2. :Also, before you enter that screen, go to Options and turn Auto-Move off for all characters. This will help them stay at the far left. Hope this helps. Omega16 (Talk) 20:20, March 17, 2016 (UTC)